Tawkerr
|release date = 2017-03-14 |release version = 2.0.4 |available = Level 8 |island(s) = Plant, Cold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Legendary |class = Legendary |subclass = Werdo |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price relics = 100 |selling price coin = 1,000,000 |placement xp = 500,000 }} Description The Tawkerr is a Monster added in the Version 2.0.4 update, and is one of the four Werdos currently in the game, the others being Parlsona, Maggpi, and Stoowarb. Tawkerr has been added to Cold Island on 1st November 2017, on the Version 2.1.2 update, not together with Parlsona though. The Tawkerr is a grey, humanoid-like monster. It has long, skinny, deer-like legs, each with two toes, purple spots, and yellow toenails. On its left thigh, small brown spikes can be seen protruding from its skin. Its arms are similar, having purple spots and yellow fingernails. It has three fingers on each hand. The Tawkerr also has purple and yellow fur drooping down from each of its hands. Its head sports large curly orange and brown ram horns, with yellow and purple fur seen behind them. Its eyes are a pastel yellow, with purple and orange pupils. There are spikes visible on the Tawkerr's left shoulder and the right side of its head as well. Song Audio sample: Plant Island Like the Parlsona, the Tawkerr sings about the plants on Plant Island. Sings Verse One Chorus :"Everything here is alive! :Everything here is alive!" Verse Two :"They sleep when it gets cold. And the leaves turn; they turn red and they turn gold. :"They need sunlight and water and earth and the air to keep them alive. :That's how plants grow! :That's how plants grow!" Chorus (x2) Sings Bridge Chorus Verse Three :"You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! :And then it splits, and makes a twin! :Then, there were more. :Look, across the landscape, and you'll find: :It's just a bunch of plants!" Cold Island On Cold Island, the Tawkerr sings about a completely different topic, mainly fitting in despite being "weird". Verse One :"This... is what I live for! :This... is a wondrous chill! :And yes... it can be lonely! :But hey! Do what you will!" Verse Two :"Nobody likes me, everyone’s afraid of me. :It’s because I am... weird! :Nobody likes me, everyone’s afraid of me. :It’s because I’m so... cold!" Verse Three :"Is it cold outside?" (4x) Breeding cannot be bred, but it's egg can be bought for 100 . Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per minute and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Parlsona|8| |Cryosanthemum|15| |Dragon Tower|20||Ambered Thing|22||Leafy Sea Dragon|20| }} Strategy Name Origin Tawkerr's name is presumably a play on the word "talker". It could be a small nod to the game's composer, Dave Kerr, as well. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Tawkerr Spooktacle 2019.png|Spooktacle 2019 In 2019, Tawkerr gets to be dressed up as a mummy. Notes *It is one of the eighteen Monsters that can be only purchased with Relics, the others being Parlsona, Maggpi, Stoowarb, and the fire monsters. *Tawkerr's song makes Plant Island's song longer. **This may apply to other islands if the Werdos are released on them as well. **When Tawkerr was released on Cold Island, it didn’t extend the song, instead changed the last verse. *Tawkerr's second verse on Plant Island is identical to Parlsona's third verse. *On Plant Island, Tawkerr's song mentions all the natural elements (excluding Fire, although sunlight is mentioned, which could refer to it) - Plant, Earth, Air, Cold, and Water, stated in these lines below; (The words in question are bolded and italicized) **"They sleep when it gets cold. And the leaves turn; they turn red and they turn gold. They need sunlight and water and earth and the air to keep them alive. That's how plants grow! That's how plants grow!" **Tawkerr also mentions "Cold" on Cold Island. *In an update, Tawkerr's song got modified a bit, so Parlsona could be heard more. *On November 1, 2017, Tawkerr was made available on Cold Island. *Tawkerr is one of the only Monsters to have a path item in its likes. *Tawkerr has 2 Book of Monsters/Memory Game sounds, one for each Island it goes to. Plant Island Tawkerr says "Plants!" and Cold Island Tawkerr says "Cold." *Tawkerr slightly resembles the Izit Thumpie. Category:Monsters Category:Werdos Category:Plant Island Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Cold Island Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Legendary